Pain Reborn
by Luthienia
Summary: A story describing Tifa's, Cloud's and Sephiroth's feelings.
1. Chapter 1 Pain Reborn

**Chapter 1 - Pain Reborn**

_A pain that haunts for decades on end_

_A pain that pierces the depths untold_

_A decade meliorates a devastated heart_

_A Return that awakens the fearful heart_

Wiping away my tears, I did a perfectly executed back-flip and landed on one of the remaining poles of an electrical tower. The devastation that was Midgar was horrible. The skies rained columns and heavy blocks which then exploded into bits of debris upon contact with the ground.

Time was running out.

Bracing myself, I held both my hands out and prepared myself. As a familiar figure with golden spiky hair was hoisted towards me, I lowered my arms and waited until the perfect moment to give him another energizing boost towards where Vincent was waiting on a horizontal stone beam to do his part of the job.

It felt good to be working together once again.

Cloud gained momentum as each and every of our old teammates joined forces to elevate him to face our biggest nemesis.

Finally, Cloud was heaved into the thick clouds where I could see him no more. Soon after which, there came the sound of swords clashing.

_The masamune._

I gasped in horror. Nothing in this world could ever _annihilate _the memory of the horrendously fatal sword thrust at me from above.

_It was a decade ago. _

Most of all, it was the sound the masamune made that etched itself deep into my mind.

Do you believe that every sword speaks?

They, like us…have emotions.

The masamune shrieks with pleasure as its shiny edge comes into proximity with a target. I hear Cloud summoning his ultimate sword attack and directing his nine swords at our enemy.

Sinister squeals of excitement emanating from the _cursed sword_ danced around me with glee, encircling me and imprisoning me. Petrified, I raised my hands to cover my ears in an attempt to suppress the pandemonium that had managed to find its way into my mind.

_Stop._

_Somebody please._

_Stop this._

Feeling a little unsteady, I suddenly felt myself lunge headfirst into the ruins below as I lost footing on the narrow space I was on.

"Tifa!" Yuffie cried out in alarm as I plummeted past her, making a beeline for the Central Tower where Bahamut was earlier chained.

I know all my other teammates looked down terror stricken when they heard Yuffie's high-pitched scream and saw her miss catching me.

The view I last had of Yuffie was her frightened face and her right arm outstretched to grab me. It suddenly turned dark and I realized that there was a metal beam above me that was slashing through the winds, falling to the ground at incredible speed.

_Oh my god._

Too tired from exhaustion, I let my eyes close. If I was to die at the hands or bottom of a beam for that matter…then let it be such.

_And God came._

Suddenly, I felt strong arms grabbing me from mid-air and whisking me away!

Seconds later, the deafening crash of the metal beam nearly burst my ear-drums as it landed a few meters away from me onto the Central Tower which then collapsed under the tremendous beam like a house of cards.

My eyes widened in absolute shock as I let my gaze roam over the shattered pieces of metal and glass.

Such was the magnitude of my horrified fascination that I did not even think to look at who my rescuer was. Why, I might have been added to that collection of wreakage, I mused.

My hero let me down on the ground safely and swift as the gales, disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

"Wait!" I finally turned around to acknowledge my benefactor but only caught a glimpse of what was to rattle the very depths of my soul.

Those emerald green seas of menace and oblivion.

Where the moon of humanity is eclipsed.

Where the chains of insanity proliferates.

Where pain is reborn.


	2. Chapter 2 Undying Remorse

**Chapter 2 – Undying Remorse **

_I wish not for eternal life_

_I wish not for death_

_All I wish is the eternal death_

_Of this remorse that lives  
_

_

* * *

_

_How I could bring my sword down on that child, I could never fathom. _

_12 long years._

_I finally see her again._

_It is strange how I sensed her need for help. _

_Fighting Cloud was interesting yesterday. It seems that he has grown much stronger. Curiousity did implore me to question him how he had improved. Though to which, the moron remained dolefully silent. _

_The fight could have ensued for ages until…I suddenly heard her cry for help. That cry reverberated in my mind making me feel sick to my stomach. _

_I realize these overwhelming emotions might have been guilt as memories of killing her father and injuring her flooded my mind._

_As a SOLDIER, I had killed countless. _

_Yet, the guilt evoked from hurting her haunts me day and night._

"General? Would you like your breakfast? " a timid voice startled me out of my retrospection.

I glanced over at the little boy in my door way and shook my head.

"I'll like to be alone today. You can have the day off."

"Thank you, General!" the boy ran off in delight in anticipation of what he could do with his day.

Returning to the comfort of my bed, I turned over on my side to look out the window. It was a brilliant sapphire piece of tapestry woven by Nature itself as the waters of the seas flowed harmoniously with the melody of the Planet.

_The Planet. _

I frowned, wondering why the term even flickered across my mind. Recently, I could hear sounds of the Planet.

_Noise_, I call them.

Sliding out of bed easily, I entered the bathroom for an invigorating shower. Extending my hands out in front of me, I scrutinized my skin for any color inconsistencies. Finding none, I stepped out of the shower room satisfied. The rejuvenating process in the Lifestream had consumed much more time than required.

"Jenova must be getting old." I chuckled.

Contrary to popular belief, Jenova does_ not _control me. A decade ago, when I saw that inhumanly beauty encased in metal I was determined to bring her into my life.

_My mother. _

She was probably the only woman I would ever respect. Beyond those delicate features sequestered formidable strength.

Amidst battles I have engaged in with enemies, Mother has frequently assisted although she has also, in many occasions, _interfered_.

True, I was angry at the humans for treating Mother this way. The last of the Cetras, I swore revenge for my people.

My strategy was simple.

_Destroy the planet and the very inhabitants who made me the orphan I am. _

The black material was the key. I was to summon Meteor to squash the planet to bits. Then there ventures along this group headed by that moron determined to stop me.

_Oh well, every surviving hero has their obstacles. _I shrug.

Striding across my mansion's hallway, I paused to inspect the intricately carved candles that had been placed on ornate candle holders that arrayed down the walls of the entire hallway on either side.

_Whoever put them here?_ I thought irritably.

I hated people having a hand in the things I did.

Mother harbors an abyssal abhorrence of humans because they had imprisoned her in a steely dimension. That very well explained why her plans were always vicious. Truth be told, I always found Mother to be slightly insidious. She never told me anything much, except to order me.

As for me, I sometimes wonder what I was fighting for.

My hatred for humans was born on the day I discovered that I was a mutated being created to bear the brunt of the devastation caused by humans.

As a SOLDIER, I have ordered thousands of_ other _mutated beings like myself to fight and protect the humans.

It was a bitter thought.

Sighing, I wondered if there was anything in the world worth fighting for.

_Humans? _

No.

_The Cetras?_

Not really. It is hard to fight for a race you have never known or had any chance to know anything about.

_So, why do I keep going after Cloud?_

Oh, right. I just remember I hated people having a hand in the things I did.

Seemingly, haunting Cloud has become a sporting event for me. His expression of absolute shock whenever I reveal myself never ceases to amuse me.

_The moron._

"_You are preparing for the Reunion, my son. Cloud impedes your progress. The Reunion strengthens our position and we can launch Meteor again." _ A firm voice echoed in my head.

"Argh, stop it! Don't ever read my thoughts like that again." I vented in frustration. Mother_ always _did this.

"_A good chance presented forth for you to eliminate Cloud yesterday! Why did you withdraw from the battle right after he attacked you?" _Came Jenova's angry retort. I could feel her will flaring against mine, threatening to challenge the territory of my soul.

Buried in the deepest temple of my conscience where Jenova could never enter, the face of a young girl replayed itself endlessly.

A persistent nagging bounced across the solitary walls of my mind as I stepped out into the sunshine and headed for my training grounds.

_This…undying remorse. _


	3. Chapter 3 Birth Of A Dream

**Chapter 3 – Birth of a Dream**

_Lonely nights, shattered dreams_

_Nights interwoven with yarns of solitary_

_Dreams festooned with its unfinished stories_

_

* * *

_  
Concerned Mako blue eyes looked down at me as I slowly cracked open my heavy eyelids to let the light in. Momentarily stunned, I blinked as I remembered the same kind of eyes that I had looked into just before.

_The color was different however._ I knitted my brow attempting to piece together who I had seen.

"Tifa?" Cloud bent over to push my hair away from my face. He seemed overtly worried.

"Hmm?" I tried to speak but just could not muster the strength.

It was a strain on my body.

"You have been unconscious for 3 days. Are you feeling better?" Cloud informed me, still gazing down at me trying to apprehend the confusion in my eyes.

"3 DAYS?" I managed to croak.

WHAT?

I, Tifa Lockheart, passed out for 3 WHOLE DAYS? Feeling like a weakling, I winced as I struggled to sit up and felt the beginnings of a miniature tornado starting to grow in my head.

"Tifa!" Cloud chides and helps me up. I am glad he did not endeavor to push me back into the bed. He knows I hate it when I had to stay at home to recover from injuries. I used to rattle his ears off whenever he came over to offer his companionship when I was ordered by my parents to rest after my fights with the other kids on the streets.

_Such a rebellious little brat I was._ I thought with fondness as I reminiscenced how my mother used to reprimand me for getting involved with _yet_ another tussle.

"Where are the others?" I looked around in bewilderment at my bed-room surroundings. Squirting to look outside the window, I could make out that it was late evening for the moon was just beginning to make its ascent into the skies.

"7th Heaven." Cloud relents.

"Oh." The next moment saw my eyes sparkling with an inherent mischief and I was up and out even before Cloud could react.

A green light burst on me and healed the little wounds and scratches on my body as I ran across the hall way, glad to be vindicated of being seen as a weakling in my room.

I hear Cloud stashing away his materia and trailing me out of the room.

_My child-hood friend is a nice guy._ I grinned.

"Hey everyone! How could you all start the party without me?" I complained like a child who had just been left out once I had burst into my bar.

"TIFA!" Yuffie practically pouches on me.

"Glad to see you are ok, I was #$#$ scared when I saw ya falling like that!" Barret gave me a light punch in the right arm.

Cid lit up his cigarette. "I told you the girl will be alright! She's a tough one!" There was pride in his voice, although it does make me wonder if it was because he had been right or that he was proud of me.

Cloud entered the bar just then and gave Vincent, who was at one of the bar stools a nod.

Beaming brightly, I proceeded to resume my rightful place at the bar.

"Drinks on the house tonight!" That declaration set off hoots of cheering.

Barret and Cid called for beer whilst Yuffie wanted to try some strange concoction of cocktails. Accommodating to her every request to mix almost every flavor of fruit and wine I had, she was soon found gagging on her own creation.

Vincent settled for an orange juice and Cloud wanted nothing.

Soon, I had two very melancholy men sitting before me at the high bar table. Barret, Cid and Yuffie were playing cards at another table. Yuffie kept giggling as she stole card after card from the unsuspecting Barret.

"You still look a little weary." Vincent observed.

"I can't imagine why I could be out cold for this many days." I turned away from the both of them momentarily to retrieve a wine bottle on my bar rack.

His intelligent and wise ruby eyes examined me as he sees though my little plot to act cheery. Thankfully, he says nothing of it for he knew how hard I was trying.

Cloud had his gaze on me all the time. My hazel eyes reflected in his cerulean eyes as I finally stopped avoiding his inquisition. "How did you break that fall, Tifa? I could not make it in time…I almost thought…" He choked back the lump that had formed in his throat.

Alarmed at this question, I vested more energy and attention on Cloud. "Weren't you the one who saved me?" I gasped.

"No." Vincent replied quietly.

Suddenly, I felt faint. Squeezing my eyes shut momentarily, I tried to visualize the pair of eyes I had seen.

"Tifa! Are you really alright?" Cloud stands up, engaging in a rare show of concern. I seldom see him_ this_ perplexed over anything.

Crossing his arms, Vincent looked thoughtful. "When we found you, you were already unconscious. Unconscious, but safe."

"Oh." I stated blankly.

Cloud and Vincent looked at each other in silence. It was interesting to see two anti-social people trying to hold a conversation with each other.

Of course there was none.

"$))$&# Why you lil #$$" Barret bellowed once he realized that Yuffie had been sneaking off with his good cards the entire game.

Cid whacked Yuffie across the head with his stack of cards. "Behave, kiddo." He growled.

"Well!" I beamed brightly, glad for the cacophony that waged between the three, "Let's not dwell on it too much shall we? I'm fine now! See?" I did a little twirl to the side to show that I was in tip-top condition and almost upsetting Vincent's glass in the process.

Vincent gave a little nod. I could glimpse his mouth pulled into a little curve. _ Oh stop it Vincent, I know I know._

Cloud did not seem that convinced but gave a resigned look.

As I looked around the room, at all my teammates, I could not help but feel this tremendous wave of relief wash over me.

Barret, Cid, Yuffie, Vincent...and ..Cloud.

They were the only family I had.

With them, I had the courage and strength to believe that I could overcome anything.

Do you believe that people you meet and get involved with are always somehow related to you in a past life cycle?

Fate is kind.

She arranges for one to meet others so that you will never be lonely. Even if you lost someone dear to you, another comes in to help heal that horrible scar of pain that streaks your life.

_Let's see…Barret could be a father. Yuffie..my irritating sister? Cid could be an uncle. Vincent could be a grandfather, with his discerning ways. _I grinned.

_Cloud?_

To this day, that still baffles me.

Our child-hood promise.

_I wonder if he remembers._

_For I shall never forget. _

The birth of a dream.


	4. Chapter 4 Labyrinth Vindication

**Chapter 4 - Labyrinth Vindication**

_Upon thousands of Gossamers I am bound_

_Of guilt, fear and loneliness untold_

_As aeons pass moons upon moons_

_Aching my heart does as it cries out for you_

_

* * *

_

Watching Tifa climb into bed, I made my way over to the chair that was positioned near her bed post. Settling myself comfortably into the oak chair, I crossed my arms and looked back at her squarely.

She had this expression of utter surprise as though she was not expecting me to be there. Raising her eyebrows quizzically, she asked me a silent question.

"Just making sure you are okay, Tifa." I replied stoically to her telepathic question.

"Out of here, brother!" Tifa laughs, her crimson eyes incandescent with a beautiful light.

I stand my ground.

"Oh come on. You don't actually think I am _scared _of being alone, are you?" Tifa sneers jokingly.

"I..I want to be here if you have any more nightmares.." I conceded at last, feeling a trifle strange right after saying that.

"Nightmares?" she frowns, pushing herself up against her bed-head.

"Yes. You kept calling out for your father in the last 3 days, Tifa."

I notice her eyes well up with tears.

She quickly blinks it away.

"Oh…thank you Cloud." She mutters softly. "Doesn't this feel so much like old times? You always came around at night when either of us needed comforting."

I nod.

"Good night, Cloud." Tifa slips under her thick covers.

"Night Tifa." I am relieved when I see that she has fallen asleep moments after her head touched the soft pillows.

_I'll guard her till the morning. _I decided.

There was a delivery job I had to undertake the next day. It would take a few days and I was not sure if Tifa would be alright if I left.

_Of course she will be._

_She's a strong girl._

I smiled ever so slightly, as my child-hood friend started to slip easily into a peaceful sleep.

_She deserves it._

Morning dawned faster than I could fathom and soon I had to get ready to leave. Tossing Tifa one last glance, I absent-mindedly flicked one of my blond hair strands out of my eyes and strapped my sword onto my back.

A trifle exhausted, I strode over to the mantle where Tifa kept the records of our customers and flipped through them to find the address of the place I was to go to for picking up items. Knowing that Tifa was stirring, I told myself firmly not to turn to look at her again.

"Cloud..?" Tifa rubs her eyes sleepily and then flashes me that brilliant smile I have grown used to seeing every morning.

"Morning, Tifa. I'm just about to leave for this next job. Will you be alright?" I look over at her as casually and cool as I could.

"As I would ever be! Now hurry along!" She practically chases me out of her house once she had jumped out of her bed.

Light winds brushed past me as I sped through the Ancient Forest on my vehicle. Dew glistered on the tips of olive green leaves that rustled on those old magnificent trees. Occasional rays of sun weaved its way amongst them and shed some light upon what would otherwise have been a depressingly dark area.

Late afternoon descended when I finally arrived at my destination. Pulling into the Gold Saucer parking area, I turned off the ignition of Fenrir and dismounted it. Gazing fondly at the bike, I placed my hand lightly on the handle.

What a ride it had gone through. All those fights with Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz.

A good choice Tifa made when she recommended me the vehicle designer. She had even, on several occasions, over-saw the materials used to manufacture Fenrir.

_Tifa _

I glanced at my cell phone subconsciously, scanning for any calls or messages.

_Well, here goes. _I thought, a trifle disappointed that there were none.

Jumping into the roller coaster cabin that had just rolled up, I shut the cabin door after me. The Gold Saucer had undergone rather big changes in these transcending years. Due to the Geostigma disaster, the Gold Saucer, like many parts of the world was ruined. That had not deterred the Gold Saucer Owner however, for he had put in his heart and soul into rebuilding it. Looking out at the fantasy-like world of colors and lights, I recalled a time when I was out on this ride too. It was as breath-taking as today.

_That ride when I was with…Tifa._

"Cloud! You are here!" A voice booms, startling me. Why, I had not even realized it was the end of the ride.

Blushing ever so slightly, I alighted from the cabin onto the platform swiftly, trying to mask my embarrassment.

"What's the job today?" I ask, trying to keep my face straight.

"Over-seeing the few batches of Gold Saucer Chips that is to be transported from Wutai to here." The owner beams. "That requires a delivery man with some fighting skills you know, we get a lot of pirates." He laughs heartily.

I nod, deciding to set off right then.

"Don't you want to rest up the night here?" The owner places his hand on my shoulder.

"No, I have to get back to Midgar fast." A worry lies deep seated in me.

"Alright, here's the clearance permit for the docks." The owner sighs, resigned.

The job lasted 3 days, with one day of traveling to Wutai and 2 days of journey by ship. As the days trudged past, I found myself constantly checking my cell phone for any news.

_None as yet. Its been 3 days. I hope she's alright._ I scratch my head.

Impressing my fingers upon the cell phone buttons, my mind whirled as I went through the familiar action of dialing the phone number at 7th Heaven, only to switch off the cell phone again when the last number was dialled.

I have probably done this for the last six thousand times.

Staring down at my cell phone, I wondered why I could never bring myself to express my concern for Tifa properly.

_Damn. She's your friend!_ I muttered to myself.

Sighing, I pushed past the ancient doors of the ruined church wherein was Aeris's resting place. Not knowing why, on my journey back, I had subconsciously wanted to come to this place.

The old church was in quite a state. Frowning, I kicked away a stone pillar that was hindering the pathway to the middle of the church where the floorboards were broken to let the flowers grow through.

"Looking for me?" A familiar voice that always made my heart skip a beat rang out.

Spinning around, I see Aeris seated at one of the long wooden bench which had thankfully been spared the damage. It had been quite a while since I have last seen her, I recall, as I remember her last appearance on the day when everyone was in the Church celebrating the end of the Geostigma disaster. With the holy water that had ran through the old building, it had miraculously alleviated the disease that might otherwise have caused Midgar to be destroyed.

I nod at her, acknowledging her presence but not knowing what to say.

"You never see, do you?" Aeris laughs.

"See?" I scratch my head again.

"Yes, you never see how beautiful or pretty the people you are talking to are." Aeris teases.

"Oh." I averted my eyes to look at the floorboards beneath me, suddenly very fascinated with the little ant that was scurrying across the surface.

"Are you feeling better now?" She asks, referring to my perpetual guilt for being unable to save her from Sephiroth's murder of her.

I nod again, rendered speechless.

"You do understand that it was necessary. If I had not died, I would not have been able to help much with your fight against the three brothers and the Geostigma. With my death comes the ability to harness the Lifestream and Holy to save the planet. Truth be told…I always wished…I could be like Tifa when I was alive with your group. I was always…so dependent on you all, and I could only heal." Aeris trails off.

I jerk my head up quickly, shocked

_So this was what she had always felt._

Back in my mind, I hear Tifa's voice echoing. She would have said that this was what team-mates were for.

"Cloud?" Aeris looks at me.

"Huh?" Riverting my attention back to her, I felt a flush crawling across my cheeks for being caught day-dreaming.

"Did you ever wish you could be with me?" The question was simple.

Startled, I took a few steps back. It never occurred to me that Aeris would put forth a question like that.

"Confused as usual. How cute." Aeries chirps.

I shake my head in-volunteerily. I knew I was hopeless in such situations.

"Let's put it this way. If Sephiroth was going to kill both Tifa and me with his masamune on that fateful day. Who will you save?" Aeris's tone reduced an octave, her eyes surveying me with seriousness.

In that moment of truth, the answer rang loud and clear in the universe of my mind as meteors of confusion were smashed to smithereens and glorious light from the sun of enlightenment shone through, illuminating my world.

That day saw me leaving the Church a happier man.

No longer will I run away from my feelings. No longer will I hurt another. No longer…will I pretend not to love her.

I was never…alone.

She who was strong and sweet. She who had always stayed by my side.

_The world suddenly seems so beautiful._ I mused, taking in the sight of the little birds singing cheerily on the trees and the clouds that flowed past the heavens as though serenading to the tune of Nature as I sped past the Ancient Forest again back to 7th Heaven in anticipation of seeing my child-hood friend.

Out of this labyrinth of loneliness and emptiness, I am vindicated.

Little was I to know, that this vindication was not to be.

Fate decides to deal me a cruel hand.


	5. Chapter 5 Living the Dream

**Chapter 5 – Living the Dream**

So near and yet so far

Intricacies of your soul

Unravel it not I have

* * *

Do you believe in the soul-mate theory? 

The theory stipulates that a person will find that special "someone" someday. That irregardless of the number of times one reincarnates, he or she will always be connected to that "soul mate" in one way or another. Such soul-mate relationships can transcend all time and distance, all age and dimensions. Communication between soul mates proceeds in a fashion endowed with a divine grace rather than initiated by the two persons themselves.

I hold dear the belief that it was not by sheer coincidence that I met him.

Cloud Strife.

Oh, the strife that he manages to stir in me whenever I see him leaving for Aeris's Church. It stabs me sharply like shreds of glass broken from the mirror of reality.

_Do I mean anything to him?_ I silently ask the bar table as I swiped at it with my cloth.

"Having a conversation?" a deep voice echoes from across the room from the hallway.

"Umn, not really." I flashed a grin at the tall figure in the doorframe, watching his gold metallic claw gleam in the bright sunlight as he glided past the door and took a seat at the table I was trying to strike rapport with.

Vincent Valentine must have been one of the finest Turks in his days, I muse as I studied him for a moment. That mane of raven black hair, those divine facial features of beauty and most of all those intriguing scarlet eyes which always seemed to look at you in such a way that made you feel he was perusing through the libraries of your soul, discovering things unbeknownst to even oneself.

Flipping his red cape aside, Vincent tossed me a glance before looking down at the table again. Resting his metallic claw on the table, he leaned back in his chair as though waiting for me to speak.

I panicked for a while whilst I racked my brains for something to say.

"You always hide, Tifa." came Vincent's response. Actually, this was one of the rare few times that he had addressed me by my name.

"Hide?" my brow crinkled.

"I was like you before. I never admitted that I was interested in Lucrecia. I never had the courage to invite her into my life, into a relationship more than friends." Vincent admitted. A remarkable feat actually, for he rarely had more than half a sentence for me.

The best I had ever got was a sentence. Yes, I did record my triumph. I stood, caught in my own confusion over why Vincent was telling me this.

"I was…shy." That took some time for Vincent to confess.

Vincent choked a little, as he remembered the terror of the events that unraveled after that, when Lucrecia was cruelly torn away from him by Hojo. He looks up at me now, for once letting me flip past a chapter of his life, with the saddest expression I have ever seen on him.

"And I truly…regret it." He said at last, forewarning me not to follow in his footsteps.

I put my arm reassuringly around Vincent. It must have been a lot to reveal his past to me. Vincent rarely spoke of his past. The fact that he did…it showed just how deeply he cared about me.

"Thank you Vincent." My voice was gentle, as if trying to lead him out of his barren world of guilt and pain.

Vincent nods and proceeds to leave. He had come to bid me farewell as he was planning on returning to his home in Shinra Mansion, although he had also reminded me that he will always keep a watch-out for the whole group. I look at his back sadly as he slowly walks down the street, his crimson cape flying out behind him oblivious to his surroundings.

_I hope Fate will be kind to him too._

Pursing my lips thoughtfully out the wooden windows of the bar, I watched as a bird chirped happily on the mangles of telephone lines outside.

A bird.

Cloud was so much like a little bird when I first met him. Instinctively, I had wanted to spread my wings to protect him when I saw that frail figure being taken on by five other bullies in the slums of Midgar when we were all of eight years old. He was not crying but just stood non-chalant. It was as though he had no slightest idea of what he was possibly in for.

Of course, the rest of the time passed in a furry of nose-bleeds and broken arms as I entered the scene. As a child, I had always been interested in fighting. My parents had put me under the tutelage of Zengan, one of the best fighters in town. I believed I made him proud.

I think.

15 minutes and five figures groaning in pain later, I had slipped my little hands between his and dragged him away from the scene of crime, as I would say.

He kept looking at me then, as though he had no idea too, what I had done. Seating him at the tip of an old well after I had practically hauled him up the stone stairways, I placed my hands on my hips facing him directly.

"What were you doing standing there doing nothing?" I was impatient.

The boy locked gazes with me. His spiky sandy hair tousled about as the playful winds toyed with the golden strands like a child in wild exuberance. It was the eyes that fascinated me.

Deep within his eyes sequestered this…creature of might that was screaming to glimpse the light of day.

To spread its magnificent wings to fly.

Amidst the struggling of this creature, there existed this barrier it could not cross.

This horizon that was formed between the line of astonishing dreams and fear of the unknown.

I see it.

That light that wanted to shine from within, but the emotionless façade that it was to play second fiddle to.

"Cloud Strife." The boy extends his hand to me.

Without a moment's hesitation I follow in his wake, my question forgotten.

"Tifa Lockheart." I grin, smacking my right hand forcefully into his.

"I don't like to fight." I remembered Cloud saying.

"But you must fight for what you want!" I cried out loud now as I reminiscenced the exact words I had told him 15 years ago.

Fancy me telling him that, I was not doing what I had preached to him now. The thought frustrated me to no end. I stormed out of the bar now, anger invoked in me.

I am aware that this was not my usual self. But honestly, I was unable to pretend any longer.

This morning was hurtful.

He never gave me more than a glance.

No, it was not alright that he was always so cold to me. No it was not alright that I was afraid to reveal my feelings for him. And finally, no, it was not alright that Cloud liked Aeris!

Tossing my composure to the winds, I broke into a charged run as I headed in the direction of the Ancient Forest. It was depressingly dark in here, but a perfect manifestation of my mood at that time. I lift my face to the magnificent oak trees that towered over me as I inhaled deeply.

_Tifa Lockheart. This isn't yourself. Relax. _

"Ah! This isn't going to work!" I execute my beat rush on the trunk of an innocent tree, reaching my limit break three times consecutively.

By the end of it, the tree was a pitiful sight. Dusting my hands, I decided that enough was enough. Letting myself calm down, I saw on a tree stump nearby and started observing the trail of ants that was busy with bits of mushrooms carried over from other parts of the forest.

_Aeris…you have Cloud's heart. _

_And Cloud...I am glad you found what you always sought. _

_That which enabled you to spread your wings._

_That courage to fight for someone._

_Yet…the equation does not satisfy all. _

_I was still…lonely._

"EEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" A loud wail forced me out of my introspection rudely as I jumped to my feet and blotted in the direction of the cry for help.

Searching about frantically, I sprinted down the clearings of the forest looking for sights of a struggle. I finally spotted it in the form of a black chocobo calling out for help.

_There._

Squirting my eyes in the dark, I made out the forms of men who were advancing on the poor creature menacingly. Without a moment's hesitation, I had leaped right in front of the chocobo and extended my arms protectively before it.

Facing the men, I counted my enemy's strength.

_Two, three, five, no eight. _I frowned. This was quite a number to prey on one chocobo.

_The bullies._

Steeling my fists into balls, I shifted into my fighting stance. It was going to be a rough night, I could tell. The men were all equipped with weapons of some sort, some had sickles and some had metal spikes. Luckily, there were no rifles or shotguns in sight.

_They must be proachers._ I realised in disgust. How dare they taint the Ancient Forest! It was meant as a sacred place for the beautiful and graceful creatures of the world to enjoy.

The moment one of the men tried to take a swing at me with his spear, I had lunged into action. Taking a few steps back, I semi-sprinted to gain momentum and executed a flip in mid-air, catching my opponent by surprise and landing a swift kick to his chest. That move caused him to crash into a tree trunk with a sickening crack of his spine bones.

"Heh, you are good." One of the men leered at me as he looked me up and down, his eyes resting on my chest. I wanted to kick a rock into his face.

"Oh you never know." I smile sweetly and proceeded with my work of finishing up the other 6 men.

Finally, I was down to the last hunter. Using my fists, I threw punches at the guy who had irritated me as I infiltrated his defense with my relentless attacks. He suddenly thrust a blow into my stomach which caused me to grimace in pain for a split second. Making use of that opening, the wretched man threw a powder into my eyes that made me splutter as some of it trickled into my mouth.

My eyes watered as the dry substance came into contact.

_Oh god, this hurts. _

"Ha, guess where I am." The irritating voice pursued, his voice snatched away by the winds as he circles me slowly.

_What's with my eyes? My vision…it was getting hazy. _

Gritting my teeth, I closed my eyes and focused on using my senses to fight. There is a way out of everything, I believed.

"HERE!" I shouted as I charged at the man with an onslaught of lightning fast punches and fatal kicks. The man did not even have any time to respond as I delivered my finishing touch.

"Final Heaven!" I announced his punishment.

Slamming his head hard upon the sandy grounds, I used his body as leverage and did a dolphin flip in the air, landing perfectly on the ground on my right knee, my left knee raised a little and with my right hand as a support.

Wiping my forehead, I stood up and listened carefully. I heard the frightened breathing of the chocobo and slowly proceeded in that direction. Finding the chocobo, I patted its head and beak, willing it to calm down.

I could not hear the hunter anymore. I think he must be dead.

Bending down towards the chocobo until I was at face level with it, I smiled at it gently. "Don't you get caught again." I chided.

"Quak!" the chocobo shrieks in agreement.

Laughing a little, I proceeded to search in my pockets for a Restore Materia for my eyes, only to find none.

_Oh._ I frown as I remembered running out of the bar without packing anything to bring along.

"Hey you! What have you done!" I hear the shouts of angry men in the distance and the next thing I heard was the dreaded sound of a gunshot.

Two, actually.

My last thoughts flickered pass the wind-whirl of my mind as a sharp pain shot up my spine before I made my descent into the realms of unconsciousness.

_Cloud, our promise. _

_My hero. _

_My soul-mate._

_Please come save me. _

I want to live to see you happy.

I will be happy, as long as you are.

And for that, I will live.

For you, I want to live.


	6. Chapter 6 Revival of a Heart

**Chapter 6 – Revival of a Heart**

Ensnarement of ice and blood I dwell in

A Goddess of eternal beauty I glimpse

As you walk the earths of ruins

Bestowing upon me the light of freedom

* * *

Instincts gutted the moment I saw her hit the ground after the two gunshots. Landing smoothly in front of her, I exhausted little time in meting out my judgement.

"Firaga!" I chanted as the merciless flames from the depths of hell consumed the swarm of men who were trickling down the pathways to where I was.

I did not even wait to find out what happened to them for surely none would survive that. Turning swiftly, I bent down to the ground on one knee to examine the wreck that was before me.

_Oh, not such a mess after all. _I thought as I inspected the injury that she had been dealt. Her hair framed her face as she was huddled up clutching her stomach. A worried expression froze on those delicate features as her eyes were screwed shut tightly and her mouth was turned down slightly. I let my eyes roam down her chest to where her stomach was. A terrible wound gushed from the infected area, stark red blood staining her white shirt. The ends of my silver hair soaked up her blood as strands of it lingered over her whilst I had looked down at her.

_There's no time. The wound is too big._ I decided as I picked her up in my arms and strided swiftly to my mansion that was nearby. Deciding against a former choice of actually sending her back to the 7th Heaven might save her life as I watched her blood flow like water out of a facet and staining my leather gloves.

Aiming a swift kick at the French doors of my mansion, I stormed past the entrance with her in my arms. She stirs a little but cringes in pain as I scaled the stairs to the second storey to where the resting rooms were.

"Chocobo…is the chocobo alright?" She trails off weakly.

I maintained a grim silence as I could not comprehend why anyone would be silly enough to care about the well-being of an animal when their own lives were in danger. Placing her as gently as I could on my bed, I hastened to retrieve my first aid kit from the shower room.

Years of training in Soldier had required that we could treat physical wounds by ourselves, with or without a doctor. It was either that, or you died.

"General! What's the matter?" my pageboy suddenly runs up the hallway and appears at my door.

"Fetch me some warm water. Bullet wounds." I ordered.

Lightly touching her waist, I eased back her black leather top and white cotton shirt to examine the wound more closely. She shivered when my cold fingers came into contact with her warm skin. Frowning, I quickly snapped into the regular dynamics of removing a bullet when I had recognized the wound parameters.

Hit by two high velocity bullets from a short distance, the permanent cavity caused by its wake was devastating. Large portions of body tissue had been destroyed as the bullets seared into the abdomen. A stroke of luck had actually saved her vital organs from being targeted.

The next two hours was especially grueling as I painstakingly extracted the two bullets slowly, applying pressure to stop the bleeding and making sure she was comfortable all the time.

_What a brave woman. Not even a scream._

Why, I had seen plenty of screaming men in my days in Soldier when there were uncountable casualties. It did impress me that despite such a gaping wound, she had been able to tolerate the immense pain. Her teeth gritted in determination as I removed the last of the bullets and swiftly applied a medical patch to curb the bleeding. Cleaning up her wounds, I wringed the blood drenched towel in the basin that my page-boy had brought and gave the infected area a final dab before discarding the towel into a bin nearby.

Sitting back against the walls of the windows I wiped my brow as beads of perspiration dripped down the sides of my face. Gazing at the form lying on my bed now, I could not help but notice how serene she looked. With her head rested against the soft pillows, her luscious raven hair fanned out behind her as though heralding a princess. Fair, lean arms placed across her waist spoke volumes of peace within. Finally, her feet stretched out gracefully against the white sheets of the bed, one knee slightly raised above the other.

_Strong, yet soft. _

_How interesting._

Standing, I stretched languorously before proceeding to leave my room for dinner. Well, she could have my bedroom until she recovers.

"General, who is the lady?" My page boy inquires politely as he sets my dinner of grilled fish and potatoes topped with sautéed mushrooms in front of me.

"Someone from the enemy camp." I reply, a tinge of amusement interlaced in my voice.

"Pardon me, but rarely have I seen the General so worried about someone." The page boy answers thoughtfully.

"I owe her one." A curt reply from me signaled the end of this inquisition.

As nightfall approached, I treaded lightly into my bedroom and hovered at the foot of the mahogany wooden bed frame. Scrutinizing the petite figure that was on it, I did for a moment, wonder if I should keep vigil by her side as she recovered. I also speculate on what her reaction might be if she saw me.

Before I could decide on my course of action, her eyelids opened slowly, letting the pressure ease off. Even from this distance, I see her eyes glowing an ethereal ember.

"I would advise against that, Madam." I cautioned as I saw her trying to get up and wincing in pain.

"Where am I?" her voice is weak as she arches her face in my direction.

"My humble abode." I extend a slight bow, although I do wonder why there was no hint of recognition for me.

"Did you save me?" she realizes as she remembers what happened earlier.

"As any passer-by would, Madam. Now rest well." I turn to leave the room.

"Wait. Would you mind lighting some candles for me? It is so…dark." A request as she put forth, with the most polite of manners.

Stunned, I averted my eyes to the chandelier fixated to the ceiling of the room, resplendent in all its glorious light. In 3 strides, I sauntered over to the bed where she was, leaned my weight against it and bent over to look into her eyes. As my shadow blocked the light from the lamp, the pupil of her eyes did not react.

_She's blinded. _ I realized as the truth of what her assailant had thrown in her face dawned on me. Sensing how badly she wanted to get up, I slipped my right arm around her shoulders as support whilst she sat up with relief. My heart beat quickened as her right hand grasped hold of my other free arm in order to sit up straighter.

"Madam, I am afraid you have been rendered blind by those men." I quickly explained to recover from my embarrassment. I could feel my cheeks flushing.

"Oh." She seemed thoughtful, her eyes turning a warm hazel.

"I am sure you will be fine in a few days." I reassured, feeling like a parent putting his child to bed.

"Thank you Sire." She lifts her eyes to meet mine. In that instant, it was as though she _could_ see. Those divine eyes of the finest rubies, dancing with the most dazzling of soft lights and yet burning with the most unyielding of fires.

_Her eyes._

_They change color._

_I feel…like I am in a tranquil ocean of fire. _

Abashed, I turned away from her face, so close to mine that our cheeks were almost touching. Carefully extracting my right arm, I moved away and stood up, dusting my trench coat.

"I bid you goodnight, Madam." I finally say.

"The name's Tifa." She smiles, like a child who never knew how to lose hope.

For once, as I strode down my dark hall-ways, did I realize I had never known her name.

_Tifa._

_A beautiful name for a beautiful woman._

I had my fair share of meeting women in my days. Most of them were pretty but had no real character substance. In fact, I believe I ended up despising them. That was what I found appealing with Mother. Mother was pretty and strong, that was what I found beautiful.

That is what I respect.

The next morning, I tossed and turned in an unfamiliar bed as I watched the seagulls skim low outside, the tremendous waves of the seas crashing against the cliffs. A form limping past my room door warranted my attention instantly and I was alarmed the moment I identified to whom it belonged to.

"Madam! What might you be doing?" I propelled myself out of my bed in an instant and was holding her arm to support her before she fell.

"Oh. I..I wanted to get up." She admits, a little flushed.

Tightening my grip on her arm firmly, I swept her to her feet in one fell swoop and firmly stepped into her bedroom with her struggling in my arms.

"First of all, Madam, you are severely injured and need more rest to recover. And second, you do not have your sense of sight now and hence it is VERY dangerous for you to be roaming about my house." I was strict with my resolution for her to recover.

"Alright, alright, put me down!" her eyes sparkle with mischief.

"Not unless you promise me not to wander about on your own." I find myself chiding a child, much to my chagrin.

She pouts, those lucid eyes turning that warm hazel again. Nodding, she sighs in resignation. Satisfied, I lowered her onto my expansive bed and peered down at her, wondering what she would contemplate next. Drawing her knees close to her chest, she closed her eyes, her eyebrows twitched in deep thought. Although curious to know what was weighing on her mind, I kept my silence for it was never a practice of mine to inquire into what was not my business.

"Do you have a Restore material, Sire?" She suddenly opens her eyes and faces my direction. The gaze is slightly off-target however, but I suppose this was as good as it could get if you were blind.

"Actually, no. I never saw any use for those things."

"Oh." She sounded disappointed.

"Well…restore materias are good for curing ailments inflicted by monsters. If it were for concoctions or powders by humans, that materia serves no purpose. You would have to either find an antidote or wait until the poison wears off." I informed her.

"_Kill her!"_ the voice of Jenova hisses sharply into my mind, halting my train of thoughts. I increase my psychic shield, blatantly ignoring Mother.

"Powder? You saw the fight?" her eyes reignite with interest, this time interlaced with that ruby tinge.

"Yes. All of it. Even the part when you were being stupid." I spoke my mind.

"Stupid?" she frowns.

"Madam, you were blinded and almost _lost your life_ for _a chocobo_." I reminded her, suddenly feeling that this was one conversation I was going to enjoy.

"That isn't being stupid." Her eyes flare, scaling the heights of fires in furnaces.

"Tell me why it is not." I touted, unable to remember the last time since I had such fun.

"Then you must be stupid too." She crosses her arms in irritance.

"Excuse me?" I was rendered speechless, not entirely sure if I had heard it right.

"You tried to save me. Whom to you, I believe, would have been very much like what that chocobo was to me. Unknown, but needed help." She justified her accusation for me.

The faintest beginnings of a smile played across my lips as I comprehended what she meant.

_What guts this lady has. _No one had ever had the nerve to say something like that to me. If a subordinate dared to question my place, it would have been a punishment so harsh, he would wish he had never been born. Or born to be recruited into Soldier and come under my lead, to be precise.

"You must be stoked to have needed my help." I pushed her buttons, one at a time.

I was right, this was one proud woman.

"Yes." She was annoyed, I could tell.

_How ravishing, even in anger._

"But you see," I teased, leaning down to whisper in her ears,"you are different from that chocobo. You are important to me." A small gasp of surprise escaped her at the same time as Jenova could tolerate it no longer and barraged my psychic shield.

"_Sephiroth my son! Whatever are you doing?"_ the consciousness of Jenova screams at me.

"Argh, I hate this." I sat down by the edge of the bed holding my head in my hands, letting my silver hair fall between the space of my fingers.

"Are you alright?" Tifa's voice changed immediately from that of frustration to that of concern. She reaches out to touch me, her delicate fingers resting on either side of my head, over my hands.

I did not speak.

Jenova was trying to drive me to the brink of insanity with her orders. This was Jenova being overbearing. I wonder if this was what children felt when their mother kept nagging them to do certain tasks. I never had a real mother before Jenova so I never knew.

"Here, let me make it better for you." Tifa reassured and laid her left arm across my chest, guiding me to lie down on the soft beds against the pillows. Pressing her fingers on my temples gently, she started to knead my headache away.

If she could only see, I thought as I looked up her small chin at her exquisite porcelain face of epitome features, how close our bodies were in contact with each other. As she concentrated on my headache, her bosom pushed against my chest ever so softly. The side of her body leaned against the right side of my body, so much so that I could feel her body warmth. _She would be so embarrassed_, I muse to myself.

Of course, I had to revel in that.

"Do you realize, my lady, that I can feel your warm breath against my cheeks?" I tout again. Why, I must be spoiling for a fight today.

She gives me a little smack on the chest before continuing the massage.

"Anything to get the job done." She laughs.

And to my own amazement, I engage in a hearty laugh.

Something I have never done before all these thirty years of my life.

Night saw her pestering me to bring her outdoors as she could not bear the thought of being confined indoors. I had been worried about her being gone from her home for two days but that seemed the least of her concerns as she trod her way over to the grand entrance from the dining table slowly. She looks back in my general direction and grins with mischief again. I was starting to love that look, much as I did not want to admit it.

Sometimes, I wonder if her eyes had recovered. It almost felt as though she could see, with the way she could make her way around but then again, her walking into walls and stepping into tables did not justify that suspicion. I sigh in resignation, stood up from my chair at the head of the marble dining table and walked over to her offering her my arm.

"Don't you want to go home?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

"Not really." She contends.

"Why not? Your family would be worried about you." I pursued.

"I hardly think so." She replied quietly, a sudden sadness entering her voice.

_Cloud Strife, whatever have you done. _I could not help but feel that her momentary melancholiness was related to that moron.

"Where do you want to go?" I enquired after a moment of silence.

"Where the stars reside!" she was suddenly elated again.

Shaking my head and smiling, I marveled at how much a child she was like. Leading her carefully out of the house, I guide her movements throughout the Ancient Forest to a clear meadow which I had discovered one day whilst training my magic casting.

With attentiveness that would make any care-taker proud, I saw to it that she was seated safely on a soft tuff of grass. As she claims her place under the moons in a very lady like fashion upon the most olive of grasses, I could not help but bask in the sun of her glowing beauty.

I watch her now, her face uplifted to the skies above and seemingly enjoying the breezes that drifted past our bodies.

"Look, look, can you see the stars?" She points excitedly at a portion of the dark skies.

Shifting my gaze to where she was pointing, I wondered again, if she could see.

"Actually, no." I had never been an avid observer of nature.

"No no, look up. Tell me what you see. Can you see, the little embers of silver light glowing at us?" She encourages.

"It seems as though you can see. Are you sure your eye-sight has not recovered?" I raise my eye brow at her suspiciously.

"I feel them." She contends with a sweet smile on her face.

"Oh." I was at a lost for words.

The world never seemed to appeal to me and no matter how I looked, I find myself unable to see the intricate workings or beauty of things.

Are you this way too? Working so hard on one thing that you never spare the time to look upon other things?

"Alright, Alright." I relent, "Let me try."

She nods her approval and smiles slightly.

"It is like…a living emerald sea that meets the sable sky" I start, panning my gaze from the meadow to the skies above, "where the flowers bloom in a myriad of colors and where millions of tiny stars illuminate as though…to guide the lost." I found myself resting my gaze on her, a little surprised at myself.

Those alluring chestnut eyes, so much like placid unfathomable depths of the ancient woods as they hold you in their embrace of comforting warmth. That lofty mane of dusky tresses, the darkness before the dawn that was to bring light to all in the forest, that faint glimmer of hope. Those cherub lips, the blossoming of the tiny rose buds amongst the woodlands, the final touch to a divine painting.

Her body, voluptuous and curvaceous, made all the more perfect by the wounds on her stomach, like the incessant weathering of a forgotten bronze statue in the midst of ruined earths.

_A Goddess._

_She who walks the earths bestowing hope to all who believes in her._

For the very first time since I have met her again, I found myself hoping that I could have her by my side a little longer. Just…a little longer, before she realized who I was and left.

A fervent desire as it etched itself in my mind.

It was a selfish one.

_I wish…she could never see again._


	7. Chapter 7 Revival of a Heart II

**Chapter 7 – Revival of a Heart II**

Abyss of darkness I befell

Serpentine webs woven from vines of night

Emancipation I was bequeathed

Manifestation of an angel of strength and might

* * *

I listen attentively to what my benefactor says, noting his careful enunciation of every single word and slight pause at the end, as if to savor what he saw in the skies.

"See? You can be romantic when you want to." I laugh, turning in his direction.

_Unlike Cloud._ I could not help but feel a wring in my stomach as the face of the man who was constantly the brunt of my troubles flashed across my mind.

_Those cerulean eyes of emptiness. _

_Those eyes that always seemed to be looking for something or rather…someone._

My benefactor remains silent. Puzzled, I pricked up my ears to catch any sounds that might help me to identify where he was.

"How is your injury, Madam?" My benefactor's voice suddenly interjects the constant melody of the winds that whistled. It was as though his thoughts have wandered far off and suddenly came back.

"Nothing serious, see?" I raise my arms above my head to show him I was in exceptional condition just that an almost instantaneous grimace from me gave that away completely. I think my body must be telling me off for trying to exhaust it

"My lady, I do not see how a horrid wound like that, which is just about to reopen at this moment now, is something you would regard as not serious. Stop undertaking such vigorous exercises. Your body will not be able to take it." His voice is commanding as I feel his fingers moving over the length of the painful streak on my stomach. I think he must be inspecting it.

"Ouch." I yell.

"Are you all right?" his voice is suddenly concerned and more flustered.

"Of course!" I grin.

It is rather fascinating to be living in a world of darkness although I did not wish for this to be a permanent condition. Your ears, they suddenly become the most important thing to you as they receive the various sounds from your environment and your brain puts an image to that sound.

That was a …butterfly flapping past my ear as I heard the gentle fluttering of wings.

Sounds become more amplified as I take in the peaceful breathing of my benefactor, the rustling of the grasses and the touch of the winds on my skin. Oh yes, the sense of touch, I shiver at every human contact or even the gales that float pass. I suppose it must be like that when you are unable to see what was about to approach you.

"It is past mid-night, Madam. I think we had best leave." My benefactor reminds, in a firm but kind voice. I nod and proceeded to get up on my feet but my benefactor, once again, sweeps me off my feet into his arms.

"I can very well walk back on my own!" I protest in dismay.

"I worry about your injury, my lady." My benefactor chuckles.

"All right all right, seeing that you put so much time and effort here." I laugh good-naturedly, patting the wound.

Do you realize that everyone has an aura?

It is the way a person affects the air around him.

As the initial of my benefactor's walk back to his home with me in his arms caused me to push back further into his chest, I felt the lean and well-developed muscles on his torso against my left cheek. I feel the steady vibration of the air molecules as we swept past the area with graceful strides. The molecules are charged with an energy the moment my benefactor walks into them.

He has a strong and stable aura.

In comparison, Cloud has a gentle aura. The environment barely changes even if he should venture past.

_Oh Cloud._ I clutched tightly at the clothes of my benefactor. Warmness caressed me as my fingertips came into contact with his bare chest. My benefactor looks down at me wondering for a moment whether he should enquire what I was doing. I know, because I could feel the muscles leading to his neck shift.

"My lady, I will not drop you." His voice is reassuring.

"I know." Abashed, I quickly released my hold.

The silence after that was filling with the rustling of the bushes against the clothes of my benefactor. In my mind's eye, I visualized my benefactor.

The massaging session earlier that day had made me realize that my benefactor had rather long hair as I had brushed them aside to make my work easier. He had…smooth facial skin as I worked on his temples and the bridge of his nose. His nose is high and sharp from the feel of it. He must have donned a long coat or robe of something kind for it to be able to touch the low grasses.

"What is your name, Sire? I never knew." I suddenly realized.

The silence was deafening. It was as though my benefactor was having a mental debate.

"That's alright. Tell me when you want to." I said at last, smiling a little up at him.

"I worry that you might get frightened." He replied. I could not tell if he was teasing me.

"Oh right! Try me." I crossed my arms in pretend annoyance. What a sneaky way to get off answering the question!

_Oh well. He will tell me when he wants to. _

I hear him calling out to his page-boy to release the latches of the entrance and then making his way up the stairs carefully, trying hard not to upset me much.

Placing me on the bed in as gentle a manner as possible, I hear him walk off as his footsteps trailed off and then returning steps as the soles of his boots or shoes clicked against the wooden floorboards.

"What are you doing?" I squeak as I felt the bed being depressed on the side as he took a seat beside me on the bed.

"Getting into MY bed, my lady." He teases me again, for the second time that day, "I am re-dressing your wounds. I do not like to leave things be. If you come under my charge, you had better be completely healed by the time you are ready to spread your wings to escape from me."

"You are cheeky." I wince as my benefactor expertly cleans my wounds and tended to it again.

"You are stubborn." Was his observation.

My benefactor stayed with me for quite a while vesting much time on my wounds before finally standing up. I hear him suppressing a yawn and the crack of his muscles as he stretched.

"Thank you. You are a kind man." I said sincerely, turning in the direction of where the sound of the yawn came from.

"You are the first to say that. Have a good night, my lady." Came the deep voice from the doorway before the steady and heavy footsteps that trailed down the hallway and slowly disappeared.

_What? How had he moved so fast? _

I concluded he must have really long legs before I felt my eyelids grow heavy and gave in.

The second sun since I had come to this house did a wonderful job of roasting my skin as I felt it radiating in through the windows. I strain my ears to hear more acutely the chatter of little sparrows as they sat on the window sill, arguing.

"How adorable." A deep voice from the far corners of the room echoes my thoughts.

"Yes. I love the little creatures." A little smile touches my lips, I could feel it as joy within me radiated.

"Little creatures? Where? " My benefactor sounded surprised.

"Oh Sire! The lesson last night in learning how to look at things did not work!" I scolded in mild annoyance.

He laughs and I hear him coming over to fetch me from the bed as his boots once again made steady thuds on the floorboards.

"Breakfast is ready." This time, he offers me his arm as support instead of snatching me off my feet. I am relieved.

"Glad that I am not assuming that you are a weakling?" he tries me.

"Yes." I clench my teeth, but also knew that the man was just jesting with me.

Breakfast was a scrumptious affair. We had scrambled eggs with lobster fillings, toast with cinnamon seeds and pure fresh mango juice. I made a mental note of the various tastes so that I could also prepare them someday for breakfast when I was back home.

_For Cloud. _

"Sire, I thank you for your kind hospitality," I said graciously and stood up from the table,"I should get going now. My uh..friend will be worried about me."

I waited for his response from across the table to excuse me but received none.

Turning my head to my left and right, I strained my ears to detect movements.

_There._

It was getting annoying that I could not see. I hear the sound of his breathing more clearly as he stepped up to me.

"Is this friend important?" my neck skin tingles as I felt the warmth of his neck near me. The way he whispered in my ears, it was like two lovers telling each other secrets.

Unexpectedly, the vision of my mind burst into full color as the face of the most important man in my life flashed across. That golden mane of spiky hair, those aquamarine eyes, that…rare smile.

He stands aloof on the edge of a cliff, his clothes flapping in the frigid winds. He had his sword in his hands, as though he had been told that he would have to engage in an age-old battle.

_And he is…alone._

To me, he was always alone.

He and I, we were two lonely souls trying to reach out to those who could help ease the loneliness sequestered in our hearts.

"Your boyfriend?" my benefactor continues.

"No. Not at all." I trail off.

"Why do you seem so sad, my lady?" the voice is insistent, as though expecting an answer.

I shake my head and move to head towards the door, preparing to feel my way across. A gasp escapes my mouth as I felt a strong and firm hand wrap around my right wrist.

"Stay." It is more a soft plead than a command.

"I can't, Sire." I reject his request.

"Give me a chance to bring you happiness." My benefactor's voice is gentle as it fades off like the sweet sound of bells ringing.

The weight of my heart suddenly lightened as I lifted my face to my benefactor in shock. I could feel his eyes studying me, awaiting my answer.

_Maybe…just maybe someday, I could have that too._

_That which my heart cries out for._

_That elusive thing._

_Happiness._


	8. Chapter 8 Living the Dream II

**Living the Dream II**

My promise to you

Upon the suns and moons

An oath as eternal and true

As the ageless universe of time

* * *

_I remember watching you from afar._

_In the darkest of the city slums, you were like an angel._

_Everywhere you tread, all would relish in your beauty and grace._

_Your worshippers were aplenty and it hurt that I was just one of them. _

_Always watching you from afar._

_There came a chance for me to protect you, I thought, when I heard that your mother had passed away. I trailed you and your three friends to the summits of Mount Nibelhiem, when I overheard your wistful desire to see your mother again._

"_Mama, she might be passing by the mountains." I hear your hope-filled voice._

_It broke my heart to see you sad._

_Over the perils of the mountain paths you scaled, alongside with your friends, only to have them run away later, for they were scared of dangers untold. Amidst the gloomy fog of the rustic night, as I saw you kneeling and weeping for what was lost, I suddenly realized the angel I had always wanted, was finally within my mortal grasp._

_To see her in real. _

_To look into those wine- rose eyes. _

_To revel in the cosmos of her unearthly beauty. _

_I was different that night. There was no fear in my heart, as I trod up the rusty mountain paths to where you were. _

_You looked up at me then, such a beautiful sight. Your eyes were a frightened hazel, the light of the moons accentuating your glistening tears._

_My angel was crying._

_I will give anything to ease her suffering._

_I will give the world just to see her smile again._

"_Cloud?" You had remembered my name._

"_Tifa. Let's go back." I had offered you my arm._

_It was not to be. _

_A horrible accident we went through, as we both tumbled over the edge of the mountain. I could never forgive myself, as I saw you enter a coma. _

_One that lasted the eternity of a week._

_Every day that passed was torturous for me. _

_Every waking moment I prayed for your safety. Every waking day I wanted your happiness. Every week that passed the moment I first set my eyes on you I had longed to be…your hero._

_Your father detested me. The townsfolk detested me. The world detested me._

_I detested myself._

_Such a weakling I was. _

_I must become strong. _

_I heard of a great General one day. As the story-teller in the inn told, of brave stories of, the most powerful warrior in the world. _

_I made up my mind then._

_I shall be your most loyal knight. _

_We had gone back to the well that night. Your sadness weighs, like the heavy pounding of fiery metal, between the unrelenting hammer and the cold anvil. Every word, every sight, every sound reminded you, of the dear mother you loved._

_Even though you were there with me physically, I knew you were far away in the interstellar space, of your cherished memories with your parent._

_I looked at you then. At your magnificent comb of ebony hair, your radiant cerise eyes, your exquisite chiseled nose and your angelic bow lips. _

_You were so adorable did you know?_

_I did not know what to say. All I had rehearsed in the back of my mind had vanished but all, into the smoke of air. _

_I was just too captivated, by the sight of you._

"_Did you want to tell me something?" You softly ask, not looking at me, but the stars up high._

"_I want to join Soldier. I will become like General Sephiroth." I had said, when finally my courage was summoned. _

"_But why?" your question had stunned me then. For never would I have imagined that my departure would sway you._

_Because I want to be your hero. _

_The silent wish I always had._

_You continue when I kept my silence, a voice filled with hope as clear as day._

"_If you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind…You come save me, all right?" you were nervous then but also hopeful._

"_What?" I had said, wondering if I had uttered my wish aloud._

"_Whenever I'm in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me. I want to experience that at least once."_

"_What?" I could not believe my ears. Did I really win your favor, to serve you with my life?_

"_Come on! Promise me!" You were almost crying again._

_Once again, I see my angel cry._

_I will give anything to ease your suffering._

_I will give the world to see you smile again._

"_All right…I promise." _

_As the timeless stars of that night witnessed._

_My eternal betrothal to you._


	9. Chapter 8 Living the Dream IIContinued

**Living the Dream II**

**(Continued)**

**Amaranthine my journey spans**

**Great is the search for what is lost**

* * *

"Cloud!" The voice of a little boy lunges at me the moment I pushed open the creaky wooden doors leading to the bar.

Denzel rushes up to me the moment I set foot onto the bar floors, worry apparent in his sky–blue eyes. Not knowing why, a chill suddenly shot up my spine and writhed in my veins. I shook my head a little, momentarily fazed.

"Tifa! Tifa's been away for 3 days!" Denzel is frantic now.

_3 days?_ I frown.

_How unlike Tifa._

"Did you see her leaving?" I ask, looking down at him but not really actually watching him. My mind churned with screaming thoughts.

_What if she had left?_

_Where could she have gone?_

_Tifa, are you…angry?_

I shake my head again, letting some strands of blonde hair run into my eyes before flicking them away. Denzel was quiet, in deep thought about what had happened.

"I saw her running out of the bar. I did hear Uncle Valentine coming in to speak to her from my bedroom and came downstairs only to see her gone." Denzel held his head in his hands.

_That's strange. _I thought, walking over to the bar table. Bending to open one of the bottom drawers, I saw Tifa's silver cell phone safely tucked into a corner. A few of her materia rolled around on the drawer boards as I pulled it out. It appeared that Tifa had brought nothing out with her.

"Don't ya be worryin' bout' Tiff. She will be doin' fine, ya hear?" A dark skinned man guffaws from the hallway leading from the bedrooms to the bar.

I nod at Barret and silently walked past him into my bedroom which was on the first floor. Sitting down on my immaculately made bed, I let my eyes roam the cosy room. Tifa had been the main force in the selection of the color scheme of my room. Truth be told, although I acted like I was not bothered with the final outcome of the room, I found the chocolate and cream interior to be aesthetically pleasing to the eyes.

"Don't ya want to go looking for her?" my machine-gun handed teammate ventures into the room casually. He was contradicting himself, was he not? I raise my eyebrows at him, as I did recall him telling me not to worry.

My puzzled look must have made him uncomfortable.

"Uhm, ya see. Though Tiff is hell strong, it would be better if you could just go make sure she is okay, right?" Barret smacks his own chest, laughing nervously.

Silence ensued.

"Cloud? Why are you so afraid of talking to Tifa?" Denzel treads into the room lightly, coming to stand in front of me.

I shake my head.

"Then go find her!" Denzel is suddenly excited all over again.

"What?" I looked at him like he was from another planet.

"Can't you just openly express your concern for her by DOING something?" the little boy is exasperated.

_He's right._

The next few hours saw me mounted on Fenrir, speeding through the Ancient Forest again. All of a sudden, the world looked very void of color.

_Tifa. _

_I have locked myself in my own world for so long._

_I have always been afraid._

_I fear that my strength might not be enough to protect you. _

_I fear that my weakness will…cause you to leave me._

_I realize what I have always been seeking._

_Forgiveness._

_From no one else._

_Only you._


	10. Chapter 9 Labyrinth Vindication II

**Chapter 9 – Labyrinth Vindication**

An avalanche of elixir stars showers

Beyond the realm of the broken heart

Distant is the time the being heals

For resolute is the soul in stark determination

* * *

I twist my body slightly to face my benefactor. His gloved hand rests firmly on my wrist, with no slightest intention to release its hold until he could ease an answer out of me.

_If only this was Cloud…_

I could not help but wistfully wish.

"I…" somehow, I could not bring myself to reject this kind stranger.

"Are you afraid of me?" his voice is mischievous.

"Afraid? You must be kidding." I snap, before realizing that I had unwittingly acceded to his request.

_Oh my god, here goes. _

"I could stay until…." I start carefully, "your injury recovers." he finishes for me, as though we both had planned this excuse together.

I nod and giggle, amazed at our conspiracy.

My benefactor finally let go of my wrist and offers me his arm because I could feel him elbowing me.

"Shall we go get you some clothes?" he says easily. "It's on me, seeing that you have brought nothing with you."

"Sire, that would be TOO kind!" I protest, stepping back and almost knocking over something.

Suddenly I felt strong arms encircling me.

"All right all right, before you snatch me off my feet again." I relent at last.

My benefactor laughs.

How strange.

The laugh, it was like music to my ears. The deep octaves of a cello pulsating through the amplitude of my being, a soothing melody that calmed the rising tides of my sadness.

_How reassuring is this man. _

_Such confidence and grace._

_Must have been a lady's man. _I could not help but giggle a little at the thought, whilst my benefactor guides me out of his house and onto a soft grassy patch.

"Actually, here is something I thought you might like." He reveals, albeit a little abashed.

I reared my head, wondering what he meant when suddenly I felt a soft fluffy body pressing against my stomach.

"Quakkkkkkkkkk!" the thing squeaks in happiness.

"Oh! You are alive!" I could almost cry, as I bent over to caress the animal.

"Now, choco, you are not to charge into your mistress's injury like that." My benefactor scolded in mild annoyance.

"You took care of him too? Thank you." I turned to face my benefactor.

"Well, let's ride him shall we?" he suggests.

"Good idea!" without further ado, I had jumped onto the chocobo's back, "I'll have you know I am a very accomplished chocobo rider."

"My lady," he says as he mounts himself easily behind me, causing me to shift into his lap, "your life is safer in the hands of a rider who CAN see."

My cheeks flared as I felt the skin of my back come into contact with his firm torso and my head resting on his shoulder. His legs positioned protectively behind mine as he pulled at the reins of the chocobo, his strong arms forming a barrier to prevent me from falling off the animal.

For the first time in my life, I suddenly felt like a princess out of a fairytale.

My prince…was so close to me, I could hear his breathing in my left ear. I held on tightly to his arms and leaned back into him, releasing every care I had in the world.

"Hey, is that your heart? It's beating even faster." I could not help but tease.

"Oh quiet, lady." He engages in a show of annoyance to mask his embarrassment.

The ride was exceedingly smooth. He was truly an expert rider as he guided the animal through mashes and swamps without upsetting me much. I grin a little sheepishly as I recalled how I had flaunted my riding ability when he was obviously so much more skilled than I was. Well, as least he respected me enough not to put me down.

We must have entered a town several hours later as I hear the familiar noises emanating from marketplaces, where merchants set up their stalls to call out their wares and busy crowds thronged through the area.

"We are in Nibelheim." My benefactor answers as though he knew what I was going to ask.

My heart stopped.

"Come, my lady." He dismounts the chocobo and helps me down.

Slightly dazed, I accepted the assistance and slid onto the earthen ground. Memories of my past suddenly hit me at full force as I struggled to regain control. It was probably a blessing in disguise that I could not see, but the whistling of the familiar winds was enough to drive me insane.

"Are you all right?" my benefactor's voice sounded distant. I knew he was watching me and probably wondering what came over me.

"This..this is my hometown." I replied, trying to keep myself composed.

"It is beautiful." My benefactor trails off.

I could almost cry again, as I clutched my heart.

"Show me your world, won't you?" he gently whispers to me in a comforting tone.

I stood up straighter.

_Come on, Tifa Lockheart, you are 23 years old now. _

_It's been so many years._

_Let go. _

_Let go._

_Let go of the past._

"You know, I was ever a tour guide before." I smile at my benefactor.

"You were charming, my lady." My benefactor answers, as though absentmindedly.

"Excuse me?" I ask, a little confused.

"Oh. Let's proceed. Are you sure though, that you can guide me when you can't see?" he asks, conveniently brushing off his random thought.

"Of course! I know this place like the back of my hand. Now on your right, three houses down the row, is a tavern, am I right?" I test my bearings.

"That is correct." My benefactor affirms my intuition. I could tell he was impressed.

"Oh good, I always start on that." I continued cheerily.

"All right. I will save you from lampposts and puddles of waters." his seriousness is admirable.

That whole morning, I offered my benefactor an insight on my childhood as I brought him to famous spots around town and dark alleyways.

"And THIS, is our pastoral town square." I slipped my hands into his and guided him through a small stone passageway into an open space. The sound of the rush of water cascading from the fountains greeted us as I led the way to the middle of the town square.

"It is indeed peaceful." My benefactor agrees.

I suddenly froze in place as I remembered standing in that exact same spot 7 years ago, when I was 16.

My benefactor moves in front of me, such a powerful presence.

"Did you remember something?" he asks.

"_And this is our pretty town square!" I had informed the silver haired warrior._

_He had looked around then, taking in the sight of the picturesque square and smiled at me kindly._

"_Peaceful indeed." He agrees, eyes glowing a warm forest green._

"_Tifa Tifa! How about getting a picture?" A teenager runs up to our group._

"_Johnny, why not?" I laugh, and tossed the General and his subordinates a look._

"_Oh come on!" Zack placed his General in position and me in the middle before merrily running to my other side._

"_There!" I showed the General the photo of us three when Johnny's camera had flashed._

_He had looked down at it in amusement then. I think he must be thinking I was so childish. _

_Still, he nodded._

"Yes. I recall guiding a General from Shinra. He was really remarkable and had such respect for us. It was hard to believe that he was that famous all over the world." I reminiscence fondly.

"I see." My benefactor's voice was strangely quiet.

"There," I sigh, "let's go to my house for a rest, shall we? We have been out and about for a few hours I think."

I hear his footsteps as he follows me down the asphalt rock paths of the town.

Do you know how painful it is to see the town in my mind?

In my deepest recesses of my mind, I saw my dear father walking about the town inspecting the sanitary conditions of the slums. He was the town mayor back then, and was a respected figure in Nibelhiem.

I saw the little children, my beloved friends running down the roads, chasing one another with joy.

I saw the splendid blue skies, lined with tuffs of cottony clouds, as the elegant sparrows winged their way across.

I wonder how much the town had changed.

"We'll have to break into my house." I chirp as I remembered that I had brought no key.

"My lady, I am appalled." My benefactor teases before giving the wooden front door I had halted in front of, a hard shove. The hinges gave way easily and soon we stepped into my house.

"Papa, Mama. I am back." I inhale the familiar air and proceed to move over to the fireplace.

I hear my benefactor move around the room as the floorboards creak. He must be surveying the interior.

"Do you want to stay here for a few days, my lady?" the deep voice cantillates from the middle of the room.

I nod, grateful for the kind consideration.

"Let's go to my room." I lead the way up the spiral stairs, listening in contentment to the little thrushes that had made its nest in the house roofing, "Make yourself comfortable on my couch all right?"

Treading lightly into my little bedroom, I could feel the stillness of the air. Nothing in the atmosphere had been changed ever since I came back here 2 years ago.

_Cloud had been silent like this too, when we came back again._

_Cloud, the last of my remnants of my childhood here._

_He too, like me, had lost everything._

_I thought we had each other._

_It…was not to be._

I sat on my bed. It must now be covered with white cloth and surely dusty. Yet, I did not care.

Such nostalgia I felt when I walked in here.

"You must have been popular," My benefactor's voice suddenly broke into my reverie, "there is even a love letter here for you."

I laugh.

_Such distant memories._

"Why, Sire, are you jealous?" I bantered, "and besides it is very shocking manners to be reading a girl's letters." I finished in mock chagrin.

"Actually, no. I am sure I could write a better one to win your heart than this half- hearted attempt," his voice is suddenly very close to my ears, "My Lady."

_What is this fluttering I feel in my heart?_

"You almost had me there!" I giggled, a trifle nervous, thinking it might have been the man pulling a stunt on me.

"So, tell me more about yourself." His voice suddenly became energetic and I hear him walking over to take a seat at the couch, his clothes brushing past my bed posts.

"I used to live here with my parents. Things were going well until…"I fought to choke back my tears.

"Until?" my benefactor encourages.

"Until my mother died when I was twelve. I could not accept the fact that my mother was gone for good," I smile a little sadly, "I believed that she would be passing by Mount Nibelhiem."

"Did you go?" his voice was gentle now.

"Yes." I lower my head, "There was a terrible incident though, and I was told I had slipped into a coma for a week. There was this…boy whom my father blamed entirely for what had happened, but I knew that without him, I might not have survived and would have been left in the wilderness."

"You must have been grateful to him." The voice drones, taking in every morsel of my life story.

"Yes. He promised me something important." I whisper, as though it was to be a well-kept secret.

"What?" my benefactor clearly could not hear what I said.

"Nothing, how about telling me about yourself, Sire?" I riverted my attention on him, a calm presence amongst the soft downs of my couch.

"I…"for once, he is tongue-tied. Bemused, I made my way over to him and settled on the floor just beside the couch and looked up at him in anticipation like a child waiting for a marvelous story-teller to begin his tale.

I could not see but I knew he was wrestling with the fact that he was about to reveal the details of his immensely private life to me.

"I grew up in the military," he heaves a sigh of resignation at my enthusiasm, "and I never knew who my parents were until much later did I find my mother. It seems I was not born in the normal way and hence considered abnormal." his voice resonated with bitterness as I tried to comprehend what he meant.

"But I like you." My reply is frank and sincere.

"It is painful to realize that you were torn away from your mother from birth and your mother exiled…" I realize that my benefactor was starting to warm up to me, revealing traces of a past he had kept locked up.

"Tifa? Tifa, my child, are you back?" an aged voice travels up the lofty stairways into my bedroom.

"Grandma!" I hastened to my doorway to greet the old lady who had always doted on me since I was young. Though not my real kin, she had been kind to me, taking me as her own grandchild when I had lost my mother.

"Tifa!" I felt old wrinkled arms drawing me into its embrace, crying in joy at a reunion. "It IS you."

"Yes, Grandma, how have you been?" I extend my arms, leading her to my bed.

"Weather's been chilly lately. Who is this young man you brought here?" I know Grandma had to strain her eyes due to poor eye-sight.

"He rescued me, Grandma. I got attacked by some assailants." I swiftly added as I did not want her to know I could not see.

"Ah, what a fine young man. Such brave soldiers I have seen before at Shinra in the past." Grandma nods in approval.

"Madam, you were at Shinra?" my benefactor asks suddenly.

"Oh yes. I was summoned into Shinra for a special assignment. There I helped a young scientist deliver her baby. Sephiroth, the baby was named. He went on to become a very famous warrior, I heard," Grandma sighs, "Although ironically enough, he also became the world's biggest enemy."

"A…young scientist?" my benefactor was seemingly shocked.

"Lucrecia, I believe that's her name." Grandma offers.

The room fell silent.

"It was a normal birth?"' he continues after contemplation.

"Most definitely! A biological birth through and through!" Grandma retorts haughtily. I knew she took pride in her mid-wivery and nursing skills.

The room was quiet again and I hear my benefactor's breathing as it started to calm down.

"Thank you, Madam." he finishes at last. It was as though, he had found an answer to something he had always been seeking.

I shift my attention from Grandma to him, not really understanding what issues entailed. I could feel though, that Grandma was a trifle exhausted.

"Come, let me help you back to your house, Grandma." I touch her arm gently.

"Let me do that, my lady." My benefactor interjects and had, in moments, started helping her down the stairs. I trailed after the pair slowly, wondering at his sudden outburst of interest.

"Young man. Take care of Tifa well, you hear? She deserves a good life after all that had happened." Grandma reminds him.

I blush, although I was curious to know his response.

"Yes Madam." His reply did not disappoint.

After sending Grandma back to her home, I brought my benefactor to my one favourite place in the world.

"Oh. Another star-gazing session." he observed lazily.

"Oh quiet." I joke, latching my arms onto his for support up the stone steps to the well. As we reached the top, he seated me safely on a spot before settling down beside me. The edges of his coat touches me, a very comforting feel overwhelms me.

"Thank you, Tifa." the sudden gratitude startled me as I turned to look in my benefactor's direction.

"What are you thanking me for?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"For showing me the world." His reply, though succinct seemed to be interlaced with meanings aplenty.

I decided not to pursue it.

"Papa and Mama are there", I raise my fingers to point at a portion of the skies, "I can always feel them looking down on me, you know?"

"My lady, I have been thinking about what you have said earlier", his tone was serious, "the most painful thing about losing someone is when you avoid their memories and their possessions. Your house, everything was covered with white cloth. It was as though you wanted to escape."

"What?" I was surprised at this sudden advice.

_Such wisdom._

"When your eyes have recovered, I want you to go through everything of your past. Everything." he continues in a far-away voice.

"I can't…its too painful. My mother…my father." Tears stung my eyes.

"Go through them. Remember, cry and move on", he adds on gently, "It is futile to try to run away from your own memories."

I believe I was crying openly now.

"Thank you." I stammered whilst furiously dabbing at my wet eyes.

"My lady," he suddenly moves over to kiss me on my forehead, "I promise you that I will always come rescue you whenever you are in trouble.

Startled, I did not know how to react but just sat, numbness stinging my legs.

"You will never be alone again." he whispers.

I wanted to push him away then but I could not help but relish in this delicious moment as the scent of his hair and body interweaved with the atmosphere to create a beautiful sedative for my heart.

I…never experienced such love before from Cloud.

Time passed sooner than I realized and soon it was months after I had first met my benefactor. We had moved back to his mansion and I was very happy with my new life with my benefactor. Deep down in my heart, I also knew it was irresponsible on my part to cast the earlier part of my life away. I knew my friends would surely be worried about me but a part of me did not want them to know where I was.

_Especially Cloud._

Strangely enough, my eye-sight had not recovered yet after such a long period of time but I was starting to get used to it.

"You seem to like my bedroom better." the familiar voice I have grown used to hearing every day for these few months drawled from the doorframe, on one such particular morning.

"Of course! I claim ownership." I sprawl myself languorously over the extent of his bed, creasing the neat sheets. It was a gorgeous morning and I did not feel like getting up as yet.

"Oh?" he crosses the room in quick strides and was soon on top of me in seconds, "And what if I do this?" he asks as he pins down both my hands and places his lips over mine softly, his hair falling to touch my bosom.

"I'll fight you." I hissed, adrenaline suddenly rushing through my veins.

"But you see, my lady. Since this is my bed, can we safely assume that whatever lies on it belongs to me? Rightfully?" he was testing me, waiting for my answer.

"I'll like to see you try to claim Tifa Lockheart." I replied with pride.

"That sounds hard." he smirks as he pushes me deeper into the pillows with his deep kiss, his strong arm never letting go of my hands which he had pinned above my head. His other hand caressed my hair gently, moving slowly down from my face to my neck.

I struggled against his mighty will, although I must say that he was definitely a great kisser. Before we got too hot and fiery, I kicked him so that we would stop.

"I'm sorry", he apologized, "Was it too soon for you?"

I turned away, feeling a little guilty for having enjoyed his kiss.

_What am I being guilty for?_

_Guilty towards Cloud?_

"You still think of him, don't you? That…friend." my benefactor sounded hurt.

I shake my head.

"Let's go for our breakfast, shall we? I have some training to do today." He continues at last after an awkward silence.

I listened to him walking out the door after we had finished our breakfast. His footsteps were slow and deliberate as though he was contemplating something. I knew I hurt him this morning by rejecting his advances.

_Am I falling in love with this man?_

_It can't be._

_I always only wanted to be with Cloud._

_But Cloud..always wanted to be with Aerith._

"Mistress Tifa, would you like me to clear your place for you?" the young page boy of the mansion quips, appearing at my side.

I nod, not knowing what to say.

"Master seems a little different these few months." He added.

"Different?" I was curious.

"Yes, he seems happier you know. Ever since you came." The little boy was elated, I could tell.

"Will you both ever get married?" he asks as an afterthought.

"Married?" I almost fell off my chair.

Such was the profound reach of that question that it left me thinking for that day in its entirety. It would be nice to be blissfully married, I sigh wistfully.

I frowned, gazing in the direction of the windows and wondering what time it was. Hearing the page boy lighting the candles of the mansion as he struck matches and brought them to the candle wicks, I gathered nightfall must have arrived.

Maneuvering my way over to the little table that stood in the middle of my bedroom, my heart skipped a beat as I heard those heavy solid footsteps throng up the stairways and into the room.

I could feel his breath down my neck as he came from behind me. Grabbing my waist with one hand, he slid under my white top with his other hand.

I shivered as his deft warm fingers came into contact with my stomach skin and held my breath as it expertly went on to caress my right breast slowly…teasingly. Moaning a little, I could not help but let a sigh of pleasure escape me.

"Can't resist me, my lady?" He teases, knowing that he was in full control. All thoughts of what happened that morning had dissipated from his mind.

For once, I put up no resistance at all as he carried me across to his soft bed and undressed me.

Out of that labyrinth of sadness, I am vindicated.

The rest of the night was beautiful.

I never felt so loved in my life.


	11. Chapter 10 Birth of a Dream II

Chapter 10 - Birth of a Dream II

Doves of sunlight descends

Wings of light fluttering

Weaving amidst a valley of darkness

Rejoice thy creature that finally meets day

* * *

Perhaps I had always known.

The first sight of that young lad with the spiky blond hair.

He had captivated me. Or much rather, the _feeling_ he had invoked in me had beheld my curiosity for time untold.

For once ever since I had attained the rank of General did I suddenly feel a renewed sense of competitiveness writhe through my body when I first set my eyes upon that lithe frame and sea-blue eyes.

_Rivalry._

I had observed him as he strode past me, oblivious to the higher ranking Soldiers that were around him. My lieutenant, the perpetual joker in my life, had also commented that this was one interesting boy and had even informed me of his name.

_Cloud Strife._

_I can feel it._

_You have something I want._

Now, I knew what we were both after.

Lowering my eyes to set sight upon the nude goddess partaking of her tranquil rest beside me, I could not refrain from sighing in appreciation at this glorious vision of ephemeral beauty. Trailing my fingers along the side of her body, I paused ever so briefly on the contours of her breasts, down her slender waist and pulled her in closer to me.

She moans softly.

Such pleasure to my ears.

"Is it morning yet?" my lady rubs her eyes sleepily, stirring in her sleep and snuggling up to my body.

"Not for you, my lady. I am not quite done with you." I lace my voice with some lordliness before raining her with a plethora of kisses that covered her body whole, moving up from her hips to her waist and finally resting my mouth upon her soft lips.

Of the fresh summer breezes she smelt, as I dug my fingers into her silky waves of tresses and prodded her mouth with my tongue, excitement akin to that of discovering ever more treasures of the mystic seas.

The lady returns the favor by wrapping her fair arms around the frame of my torso, allowing me to enter the depths of the ocean of her body as I thrust into her again.

It was fiery.

No, it was more than fiery.

It was that tranquil ocean of fire I had seen in her eyes once but one that I now felt I was ensnared in.

Every fiber of my being screamed in agony, begging for more and more.

Every essence of my being shred into the flames of desire for her.

The spirit I possessed blazed with such passion for her.

And…

Her willingness to give.

That infinite forgiveness that could withstand this ravage of wicked unrestrained lust.

I have never wanted anyone this much.

Nor have I ever encountered one who was willing to give me so much.

_Not Shinra. _

_Not Jenova. _

_Not the world. _

_Only Lady Tifa._

"Sire, you are eating me alive." She manages to gasp in between the small amount of time I let her catch her breath between kisses.

"Forgive me, but you are too…alluring." I sigh and finally released my grip on her body and flowed into a rhythm of gently caressing her in my embrace as I sat against the bed head.

"Aggressive, aren't you?" she giggles before stretching and sits up together with me leaning against my chest. My eyes roam over the white linen sheets where I spotted a drop of blood staining a portion of it, nearest to where her legs were. I know this not to be elegant but I have to concede that there was a sense of accomplishment upon sighting that.

"Last night…was your first time, wasn't it?" I look down at my precious doll, meeting her directly in the eyes and watching her ears flare crimson in response.

_How adorable._

I laugh and kiss her forehead.

"Master, are you in here?" came the voice of the page boy through the locked mahogany door. I suppose he must have found me missing from my "usual" place of slumber and had come searching for me.

"Yes. We will be out in a moment. Begin preparations for breakfast, if you will." I command, trying to keep my voice straight as my lady started giggling again out of embarrassment.

"Let's take a bath", I suggested and carried her in my arms off the bed, taking care not to step on our clothes that were now tangled together on the floor. Placing her carefully on her feet in front of the bathroom mirror, I ran the faucet for warm water.

As the mirror steamed up from the effect of the rising heat of the water, I watch my lady slide her right hand down the clear glass gracefully, clearing the droplets.

"I wish, I could see you," she sighs wistfully.

_And what would happen after that?_

_When she sees me?_

Truth be told, it is inevitable that one day, she will regain her sight.

I find myself dreading that day suddenly.

She would feel so _deceived_.

I was not sure if it was already deception up to this point.

_I must find a way to tell her._

_And soon._

"Let's…take our bath, my lady." I gently hold her wrist, leading her to climb into the bathtub, entering only after I have made sure she was comfortable. Letting my hands run over her skin, I eased my sponge over her chest lovingly like a bird would do to its young ones. I think she must be enjoying it because she leans back against the tub, a look of contentment on her face.

This is one fascinating way to take a bath for mine never lasts beyond five minutes, a discipline ingrained in me since my military days. With my lady though, I was inclined to spend more time engaged in things_ together_ with her.

_How enchanting she looks…her body glistening with silvery dew like the earliest of the morning fairies._

"I should…do that for you too." She suddenly sits up shyly, groping the sides of the tub for support. Her hands meet mine, making me give up the sponge easily as she proceeded to use it on my body. Her eyes, they were such a deep hazel now, those mellow pools of sun-frosted waters.

As I felt her fingers come into contact with my chest and moving downwards slowly, such a desire flared in me again that I could not help but draw her rapidly into my arms again.

"My Lady, it shall be as you wish. I will find a way for you to see me." I had made up my mind.

She had looked up at me hopefully then, such a breath-taking sight. I helped to dress her, opting instead this time to don her in a beautiful Victorian corsetry with long puffed sleeves, arrayed with lace ruffles and a long full skirt. A lovely sight of creaminess she was indeed, one that I would behold for many a times to come.

"What are you wearing?" she lifts her sparkling and mischievous eyes to meet me, tempting me into wanting to press her into the inviting bed and commence on our love making session all over again.

It took quite an amount of self-control, I must admit. And I thought that Soldier would have been the most rigorous.

This lady was formidable.

"Something…brown." I nod in satisfaction when I located a suede trench-coat that had been one of my personal favorites all these years. She helps me put it on, sniffing delicately at me all the time. Bemused, I kissed her lips again.

"I love the smell of you," she says as though rather surprised herself, "it is like…rose wood."

I laughed and led her out of the room after we had both dressed appropriately and having placed our used clothes in the laundry.

This time, she sat on my lap as we consumed our morning meal with me feeding her. It was such a feeling of…euphoria that I had never known.

_She makes me see so many things._

_I feel like a newly wed, romancing my wife. _I could not help musing inherently.

Marriage.

That would have to come after her eye-sight had recovered and she had found out my identity AND she had forgiven me.

_That sounded hard._ I frown involuntarily.

I am determined though, as I brought my fork as gently as I could into her mouth to feed her with some scrambled eggs, that I can do this together with my Lady for many decades to come.

I want to see her every day.

I want to see her every moment.

I want to see her my whole life.

"_My son, you know that can never happen._" A chilling voice resonates in the expanse of my mind.

I realize there is something I must do first.

"My lady, I will be out today," I kiss her cheeks as she looks up at me, her expression longing, "Come with me."

"Let's go, Masamune." I whisper softly as I cupped my hand around the hilt of my long-time companion whilst holding my new companion in my other arm.

_Now who was that who said you could not have the best of both worlds?_

The Ancient Forest.

That was my destination today.

It was a lover's walk, if I might so say myself. Her slender hands firmly in mine, I kept looking at her as she turned her head in some directions to catch the sounds of the winds or birds. The missus was like a flighty kite, ready to fly away from its bearer should the string be severed. Why, she might be chasing some butterflies next, if I had not insisted that I guide her through the forest path.

_A woman and…child._ I shake my head, but knew that I loved her for it.

I loved to see the light in her eyes, that magenta dash of spirit in a tawny whirlpool of mangled emotions.

Have you ever had a lover before?

All of a sudden, your lover is the most beautiful creature in the world.

Do you get that feeling?

No matter how I looked at her (I had the advantage of not having to steal glances), she was just….

Perfect.

"Now, my lady, if you would kindly sit on this little clearing," I requested as I guided her to sit, "I will be back in a while."

"Where are you going?" she asks like a child who was afraid she would be left behind.

"I…have something important to take care of." I reassured her.

I had no qualms that she would be fine here, even if left alone for a little while.

She nods, not wanting to question more and soon settles to humming a little tune to herself.

I smile and turned to walk away swiftly into a far deeper part of the forest.

_This should be distanced enough from Tifa._

"I see you have been wanting to have a word with me," I started in an apologetic voice, "My apologies for not having spent the time with you."

"Come off it, Sephiroth." The omni-present voice is angry as it slowly started to take shape in the form of a being.

At this, I was curious.

_This should be interesting, I have never seen her in human form before._

A creature appears before me, her long silver hair tied loosely at the ends, flapping widely in the winds that had just started to arise in this little alcove. Its skin was cast a metal silver, exactly like what it looked like in that chemical filled reactor that it was stored in seven years ago.

I suddenly wondered at my judgement that I had exerted Mother was pretty.

No wonder everyone believed me to be insane.

It takes steps towards me, menacingly. Eyes glowed a radiant red as the steely lips moved to speak.

"_I will kill her."_ She hisses.

I laughed.

"Oh? A jealous mother-in-law do we have here?" I mock, even the term "mother" was dripping with sarcasm, I know.

"_Sephiroth. Come back to me, my son. I will kill her so that nothing will stand in your way."_ She insists.

"You would have to triumph over her First Knight, _Mother_." I hold Masamune at eye level, hilt faced towards me.

"_It seems you have to be taught to behave, child. You have become conceited." _She summons a tornado of fire that stormed its way towards me unflinchingly, licking at my body.

My Blizzard material activates and rains upon the wall of fire, dispelling it easily.

"You are no mother of mine." I spat, and edged towards her with a speed so staggering, I do not think she had prepared for it.

My old-time friend slices through her easily from the head right down to the middle of the torso, where I finally my eyes came to meet hers, those glowing red orbs.

"You know, I think you forget that you needed me more than I needed you in order to exact your vengeance on this world. And now, you have outlived your usefulness." my voice is a sinister one, that which I always specially reserved for the likes of Cloud Stride.

"You could have become….God." the wretched creature veers off as it collapses in a heap on the dusty ground.

I sent her to the depths of hell by driving Masamune right into another portion of her head and triggering the onslaught of my master fire materia on the pitiful creature.

I stayed to watch the beautiful combustion of metal in fire, before walking away in satisfaction.

Fires.

I always liked them.

Returning to the warm embrace of my lady must surely be the one thing I had always been seeking in my life.

_Home. _I thought as I laid down to rest on the sandy grounds, my head resting upon her lap and drifting off into a restful slumber.

She strokes my hair gently like a mother putting her child to sleep.

_Yes._

_I could give up anything for you._

_Even being God._


	12. Chapter 10 Birth of a Dream II Continued

**Birth of a Dream II**

(continued)

Estuary of time I have been residing

Fade does the past as I tread forth

The trinket of my memoirs reverberates

Arises the enlightenment of thine sole true mission

* * *

"Do you have anything important to you?" the voice resonates. 

It is pathetic.

Casting a retrospection down my life of solitary gone past, revert I could not to that question. I studied the boy who had been enclosed in the same observatory as me, wondering at why he was also caught by Hojo.

Standing up from the metal table on which he had been perched comfortably on, he walks almost non-chalantly to the looking glass which I knew to be two-way mirrors. I could never understand why people had to hide behind fragility akin to that and still believe themself to be totally safe from the assaults that their specimens could inflict on them. The boy looks into the glass and trailed his fingers along the surface in the form of a person, as though he could see beyond it.

"These 17 years of life, you have found nothing?" he glances over at me, golden hair sweeping lazily off his shoulders.

_How did he know my age?_

I decided that this person must have been a character sent by the mad scientist standing over _there_ to test my loyalty to Shinra or to him.

"What does a young boy like you know?" I sneer, before letting the next few moments lapse into silence. It was true, the latter did not look a day over fifteen.

"So, you have not met her then." He continues, not in the least bothered by my sarcastic remark.

I looked away for I saw little meaning in these questions.

Suddenly, the cranking sounds of metallic doors opening could be heard. Thoroughly surprised, I turned my attention instantly on the bright sunlight that shone beyond the opening. That looked to me like nothing I had ever seen before.

_What is this that feels so bright and warm?_

Mesmerized by the different colors that reflected upon the metal interior of the observatory by the play of the light from outside, I could not help but step towards the door. The light…it drew me.

Before I knew it, I had come out into the open onto a sandy and dusty surface.

"Hahaha, now let's put my most prized specimen to the test." The irritating voice loomed over me from the loudspeakers of the research facility that I had left behind.

I spun around in alarm to realize that the metal door to the facility had closed and that the boy had followed me out.

_Argh, what is Hojo up to now?_

My answer soon came in the form of 6 horrendously disfigured beasts galloping towards me at such speed, one would have gaped in shock.

I stood quietly, keeping my eyes shut and formulating a strategy in my mind.

Empty-handed, I had only brought my materias with me in case of emergency battles. Cursing inwardly at having been careless enough to be tricked by Hojo, I shifted into battle stance, carefully arranging my materias for proper execution of my attack plan.

Fira, Thundera and Restora.

"Thundera!" I commanded, watching electric sparks shoot out from the small sky-blue crystal orb and congregate in the skies to form a celestial web of blinding flashes before striking down on the red fanged beast nearest to me.

Disregarding the burnt beast totally, I riveted my attention on the next on-coming two beasts.

"Ultimate Fira!" I cast my magic, letting the thirsty fire run across the desert draining all life and spread as that the whole area was engulfed in a sea of fire.

Watching in satisfaction as the remaining beasts shrieked in agony and pain at the searing flames which was eating away at their bodies, I turned my back on the desert to proceed to return to the research facility.

_Enough of this place for now._

I notice that the little boy had been observing me quietly all this time near the door. He had not moved much and I frowned because he did not look like he could hold himself well in battles. Striding in his direction, I brush aside unruly silver strands that had gotten in my eyes.

A sudden pain shot through my body from behind in the form of a fire-ball. It pierces my chest with such speed, I find myself gasping for breath. As if that was not enough, an onslaught of the same wretched attacks came, slashing through my body like the invasion of locusts across a field. I concentrated and made a very focused attempt not to collapse onto the ground. Looking up, I was even more alarmed to realize that the young boy had been severely injured by the blasts. His life-force was flowing out of him by the pool of blood that burst from his ravaged body, staining the metallic walls he leaned against a dark viscous red.

He stares at me, eyes almost lifeless.

_What is this that is attacking me? Should I try to save the lad first?_

"Restora Activate!" I decided, before turning around to face my assailant.

With the use of Restora, I would not have any time to utitlise any other material whilst it was performing its healing on the boy.

_Direct combat then._ I grimace a little, not exactly liking the idea. I veered around and raised my fists at a sharp angle to the ground, preparing myself physically and mentally for the humongous and hideous beast that clearly regarded me as its lunch.

_The fire blasting maniac._

"Aha, what will you do, my precious specimen" I hear Hojo's sickening voice over the sound system.

_Oh, another maniac._

I glared up at the beast and calculated its height and the momentum I would have to gain in order to get atop it. That and considering the fact that I was injured.

My blood stains the earthen grounds a dark red and I realize that I was starting to breathe far harder than before.

_This has to end fast. _I thought as I steel myself to start running to gain speed.

"Wait, you will die." A weak voice manages behind me, "Thank you for saving me, you have saved yourself."

"What?" I was confused.

"There." He smiles at me one last time as I turned my head slightly to face him but also keeping an eye on the fire blasting maniac that was coming at me in full speed.

Suddenly, the gapping wounds on the boy's body that my Restora material was trying to close burst and became even bigger. Blood was simply just spurting out of his wreakage of a body now.

To be honest, I watched in fascinated horror. It was just like watching a fountain spurting blood.

"You are a brave warrior, young one. And kind too, for you wanted to save me." The boy's voice suddenly seemed to lower an octave.

"What's happening to you?" I could not believe myself but I actually ran over to his side and tried to command Restora to work harder.

"I am draining myself of blo…" the answer was barely audible as the young boy's body suddenly stiffened and went cold. It started to shrink to become smaller and thinner.

The last words of the boy reverberated in the air as his body turned into the unbelievably long and cold hard steel of the blade I was to wield for the next twenty years.

_You will become the most powerful General in the world._

_And we shall find her together._

_For you were born to do so._


End file.
